The Truth About Harry and Draco
by SlytherinDevil666
Summary: Well it has some swearing and in later chapters, hopefully, some slash. It's pretty much just Harry and Draco in their last year, only harry likes, erm, intresting things. Read and find out what! Oh and the war is over and Sirius is not dead.UPDATED
1. Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, if I did then they would be in trouble. Well thanks for letting me play Rowling.  
  
Authors note- some of the people are new like Madam Cyril-she's the new nurse, it's after the war and all. This is my first story written in the context so please review and tell me if you want me to continue writing it. Flames are just as good and niceness so I welcome all. Thanks for reading it! Oh and it takes place there final year Harry is a Headboy and Draco isn't, don't ask me why it just happened this way.  
  
--Chapter 1: Morning--  
  
Harry awoke when the sun first touched his face. He sat up with a yawn and a stretch. He glanced around the Gryffindor common room recalling all the wonderful memories and smiled to himself as he watched Hermione walk down the girls' dormitory stairs, her nose firmly planted in a book.  
"What is the Headboy doing in the common room? Don't you have your own dorm?"  
"For the first question, I was sleeping, and for the second question, yes."  
"You know what I meant Harry."  
"Yeah, yeah, alright I'll tell you. My roommate Zach had a date la-"  
"Really," She interrupted "with whom?"  
"I don't know some guy. He wouldn't even tell me the name of the house he was in."  
With that Hermione seemed to lose interest. "I see, well that is bad. Alright well you should go back to your room. I have to study."  
"Alright;" he said with a smirk, "I'll leave, but, not because you told me to. I am leaving because I want to see Zach's date. I hope he's hot!" Harry waved and began to turn when Hermione burst out laughing, unable to seem strict any more. Harry walked over and gave her a quick hug before running backwards out the door.  
"You're going to kill yourself doing that!" She called after him. She then sat down on the couch Harry had been sleeping on and, with a small smile to her self, buried her head in a book once more.  
  
Once Harry was out the door he turned and began walking back to his dorm laughing to himself. He looked around at the walls of his school and his home, unable to believe that his last year was beginning. No matter how many times he walked through these halls he never got tired of them. Even this early in the morning they seemed to have a busy ness, even though it was Saturday, as though anything could start at any moment. He reached his portrait door and mumbled the password to the knight standing in the photo. The knight saluted and swung open. Harry stepped inside and the door swung shut behind him. "Zach, you here?" Harry called. He didn't hear and answer so he figured that Zach was off somewhere or still asleep. Harry went in to his room and heard the shower running in the bathroom. Thinking it was Zach he slammed open the door and shouted "Honey, I'm home!!" He heard someone cry out, as if startled, then a loud crash. Harry rushed over and pushed the button to turn off the shower. "Zach, are you ok?" Harry asked as he pulled back the curtain. The sight he saw was not on he was expecting. He was greeted with a very unconscious, very naked Draco Malfoy. Harry couldn't think of what to do so he did the first thing he thought of, he yelled for Zach.  
Zach rushed in to the bathroom and stopped short. He looked with wide, shocked eyes from Harry to Draco and back to Harry again.  
"Why is Malfoy taking a shower in our dorm room?!?" Harry asked glaring at Zach.  
"Well, umm, you know how I wouldn't tell you who I was going on a date with?"  
"Oh GOD! Please tell me you didn't sleep with Malfoy!"  
"Well, you see, there really wasn't much sleeping going on."  
"Christ, too much information!" Harry shouted as he grabbed his head trying to block out the mental pictures.  
After about five minuets of Harry rocking back in forth with his head clutched in his hands Zach timidly asked "Harry?"  
"What!"  
"What are we going to do with him we-?"  
"What are WE going to do, WE!!!! We are not going to do anything. You figure out something to do, I mean you Fucked the guy!"  
"Harry, it is NONE of YOUR business what or who I do in my sex life!!!" Harry could tell that he had pushed Zach too far.  
"Alright, I'm sorry."  
"Good, now as I was saying, we can't bring him to Madam Cyril's, I'll get expelled if I get caught sleeping with someone."  
"I know, well first of all, we should get him out of the shower. You grab his feet, I'll grab his arms." They lifted Draco and carefully brought him to the closest room to the bathroom (which just happened to be Harry's room) and laid him on the bed. Zach then ran out of the room to grab his wand, first aid supplies, and a blanket; leaving Harry all alone with the unconscious Draco. Harry stared at him unable to comprehend the fact that a naked Draco Malfoy was lying in his bed. As he looked at him he couldn't help but relies how utterly attractive Draco was with his soft, milky skin and his white, blonde hair. Harry stared at Draco as if he was in a trance and was about to lean down to kiss his ok his soft looking lips when her heard Zach return to the room, panting. Harry quickly snapped out of the trance he was put in to by Draco.  
"Harry, is he alright, like, is he still breathing and all?" Zach asked, worry sounding in every word he spoke.  
"I'm not sure Zach, just hold on a min. I'll check him out," Harry said as he opened the first aid kit "and go and find the smelling salts."  
"Alright Harry I'll be right back." Zach said as he rushed out of the room for a second time. Harry sat down on the bed and laid the blanket over Draco even more embarrassed by Draco's nakedness than before. He reached down and felt Draco's neck looking for a pulse; luckily he found a strong one. He then licked his finger and held it in front of Draco's mouth to check for breath. He felt a fain breeze on his finger and smiled. Draco was ok except for the fact the he was unconscious. Not being able to do anything else until Zach returned with the smelling salts Harry pushed Draco over on the bed and sat cross legged next to him. Harry reached down and stroked Draco's cheek, marveling at how soft his skin felt. He leaned over so he was now lying across Draco's chest with his elbows supporting him on each side. He leaned down and touched his lips to Draco's, tasting them before sitting up and jumping off the bed. It wouldn't be good if Zach found his lying across Draco's naked body, covered or not. Harry went in to the bathroom and glanced around looking for his own supply of smelling salts. He had bought them last year because one of the new Griffendor's kept fainting whenever Snape got close to her. It was hard to tell whether she was terrified of him or whether she had a huge crush on him. Harry shuttered at the thought of anyone having a crush on Snape when he found the smelling salts taped under the sink. He rushed back in to his room and sat on the bed next to Draco. He broke the vial containing the salts and shoved it under Draco's nose waving it back and forth. Draco stirred and moaned. The sound of Draco moaning sent chills up Harry's spin and he jumped off the bed and leaned over him. Draco blinked and opened his eyes allowing them to first rest on Harry and then glanced around the room.  
"Potter? Where am I?" Draco asked a confused look on his face.  
  
(A/N: again please review, do I seen desperate enough, because I am. And sorry for the cliffhanger I figure people will want to read more that way, I'll try not to do it again.) 


	2. Truths

Authors Notes: Hey alright 2 reviews.actually I'm not being sarcastic, I really do appreciate them. Well not much else to say about this, I'll try to do a good job for you peoples. Ha-ha enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't won these characters, and for their sake lets hope I never do, Thanks for letting me play Rowling!  
  
--Chapter 2: .Truths--  
  
"Potter? Where am I?" Draco asked a confused look on his face. He didn't seem to comprehend what had happened to him in the shower. All he remembered was a night of pleasure and waking up this morning with the need to take a shower.  
Harry couldn't think of a thing to say, every time he opened his mouth he thought of kissing Draco and shut it again. How do you talk to someone you had just kissed, without their knowledge of being kissed in the first place. Luckily for Harry Draco was the first to think of a thing, or three, to say.  
"What's going on, why am I in your bed, and why the bloody hell and I naked!" Harry snapped out of his slump and replied "Well, erm, you fell in the shower, that really would account for all three questions."  
"Yes I understand that, but why am I in your bed? You don't live in this dorm, do you?" Draco asked, wondering why Zach hadn't told him about Harry's living situation.  
"Well actually yes I do live in this dorm, I am Headboy remember." Harry, unfortunately, was getting a little peeved that Zach hadn't come back yet. If he didn't show up soon Harry didn't know what he was going to do to Draco. Either he would strangle him, or he would tackle him; he really did look quite good lying on his side with just a thin blanket between him and Harry's hungry eyes.  
"Well, seems like I have to go Harry, I have class soon."  
"Ummm, Malfoy, it's Saturday. There are no classes today."  
"Oh, right, of course. Still I have to go; you know things to be places to do." Malfoy went to sit up and suddenly he felt utterly light headed and fell back on to the pillow.  
"No way Malfoy, you're not going anywhere until Zach gets a look at your head. He is training to be a medi-wizard you know."  
Yes, yes I know th." Draco suddenly slumped backwards, completely passed out. Harry reacted quickly, knowing that you have to keep the person awake her jumped on the bed and straddled Draco's hips yelling "Malfoy" and patting his cheeks.  
"What is it Potter!? I was trying to sleep!" Malfoy yelled in a very annoyed voice.  
Harry, still straddling Draco's hips said "No, no sleeping Malfoy. You do that and I can't wake you up and, bam, I have no more arch nemesis."  
"Oh Potter, you know you wouldn't care if I never woke up."  
"Harry was about to reply to this when Zach walked in the room. "Harry, what are you doing to Draco?"  
Oh, Potter's not doing a thing to me! Just keeping me bloody awake! Not that I would MIND if he did a thing, or two, to me but, you know how it is!!!" At this little remark Draco started laughing uncontrollably and Harry, startled at what he had just said slowly got up off of him and walked over to Zach. A shocked look was written on his face when he reached Zach.  
"Harry, what's your pro-.Ohh, what Draco just said right? Don't worry about it; it's all just the concoction talking."  
"Oh, alright then, good." Harry felt dejected, briefly he had felt some hope of getting any where with Draco and Zach had to go and ruin it with his little comment. Faintly in the distance Harry heard Draco ask Zach where Harry was as he walked out the door.  
  
Zach watched Harry leave and then turned to Draco. "Where is Harry going?" Draco asked in a small, slightly childish voice.  
"Oh, he's just going for a walk, getting some exercise."  
Draco got a devious look on his face and said "He doesn't need to go for a walk to get exercise while I'm around."  
Zach was shocked at this statement; there was no way this was actually Draco Malfoy talking. He usually seemed so restrained, at least with everyone else he did anyway. Zach took a book out of the bag he was carrying and looked up ways to cure concussions and symptoms of them.  
In the book he found a section completely relating to concussions and how they affect wizards. He read that, although falling asleep with one for a muggle was bad, it was not so for a wizard. Zach breathed a sigh of relief at this statement, happy that he wouldn't have to stay up keeping Draco awake tonight. He read on and didn't find anything of interest until he reached the last paragraph. It said that the major side affect for a wizard was a loosening of the tongue, meaning that things Draco had been hiding would just slip out unintentionally.  
"Well then I guess I am going to have to keep him away from Harry." He said to himself, "I wouldn't want to lose Draco to anyone."  
  
(A/N again another short chapter, but it's the quality not the quantity.right.RIGHT! Heh, anyway I hope you like this one too, and PLEASE more people review, I need the confidence. Alright well lets put it this way, the more people who review, the faster I put up chapters. Oh and can someone give me some ideas on where this should go cause I am blank on how to start the next chapter. I know how the story is going to end up; I just need some help actually getting there. You know what I mean!! Hehe well anyway people thanks for reading, and I love flames as much as anything positive, does that make me a masochist?) 


	3. Outed

Disclaimer: I own none of these people...although god help them if I did (heh heh). Thanks Rowling for letting me play!  
  
(A/N)I know this hasn't been updated for awhile..a long while....a really long while..but I've been up to things. Well not much else to say except for thanks people for reviewing...I love you!!!!!!  
  
----Chapter 3: Outed....  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Well then I guess I am going to have to keep him away from Harry." He said to himself, "I wouldn't want to lose Draco to anyone."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Harry was walking down the hall contemplating what Draco had said. Did Draco really like Harry as much as Harry liked him, or was Zach right and Draco was just saying random things without knowing what they were? Harry really hoped it was the first one.  
  
He wandered around the school for about an hour waiting for breakfast to start in the Great Hall. Harry came upon a door that wasn't there before; he didn't think much about it, considering this was Hogwarts. He knocked on the door to see if anyone was inside, when he heard no reply he opened it carefully and peeked inside. What he saw would be burned in to his mind forever...  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Draco, are you feeing any better?" Zach asked about an hour after Harry had left.  
  
"Of course I'm feeling better silly, why wouldn't I be feeling well, I am in Harry Potter, the Boy who was Sexy's bed naked. I have to say I am feeling VERY good!" Zach winced at this, so Draco really did like Harry.  
  
"Well, umm Draco, do you want to go down to the Great Hall? You should really eat something."  
  
"No. I think I'll stay here and hang out. Do you know what Harry is coming (with this word Draco gave out a little giggle) back?"  
  
"No, I don't. And I guess it is better if you stay here, I don't want anyone to know you were in here last night and you can't seem to keep anything to yourself."  
  
"Ahhh yes, Zach, about last night, you're a great guy but last night was really just a fling for me. I don't want to upset you but this was supposed to be a one-night-stand."  
  
Zach's face twisted in to a mask of pain before he turned away. Trying not to cry he said, "Yes of course it was. I didn't think it would be anything but that. Though you still can't leave while you are in this condition, there's no telling what you will say." With that he walked out of the door and in to the bathroom. Zach turned on the shower and stepped inside letting out a muffled cry and sat down heavily on the floor, letting the water run over him as he sobbed silently to himself...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Draco felt like getting dressed and jumped out of bed. He wandered around the room for a few moments looking for something to put on. He found Harry's trunk and opened it, "hmmmm I wonder why the little hottie didn't lock it," he said to himself. He reached inside pushing books and clothes aside until he found something to his liking. It was a pair of baggy black pants with silver chains and an emerald green dragon curling around the right leg. The shirt he grabbed was one for the tightest shirts Harry owned. It was also black with long sleeves and a skull on the front. The skull had a snake running out of the mouth and going in to one eye; it was coming out of the other and hissing. The shirt fit snugly but still looked amazing.  
  
After changing Draco went over to Harry's bed and started to make it. He lifted the red blanket over the mattress and put the black see-through bed spread over it. He then wandered out in to the common room Harry shared with Zach and sat on the couch. He was starting to get hungry but knew Zach was right when he said he couldn't leave so instead he looked around the room for something to do. In the corner he spotted a muggle television and a Playstation 2 (A/N: sorry, I love Playstation 2....adore it even..I just had to put it in!). Draco had only played a muggle game once on the television and he enjoyed it at the time so he turned on the TV and the Playstation and picked up the controller. Devil May Cry and started a new game.  
  
Draco was really getting in to the game when Harry stumbled in, his face bright white and his amazing green eyes wide open. He looked at Draco, said "there is no way," and fainted on the floor...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry looked around the door and gasped at what he saw. He saw Professor Severus Snape on a red couch snogging. The fact that he had caught Snape going at it with someone wasn't the shocking thing though. What shocked him was who he was making out with. Harry recognized the red hair before he had it fully place in his mind. He had caught Snape and Ronald Weasly making out in a private room. (A/N: haha.. I had to...it's just too unlikely..and I am sick of the Ron and Hermione thing. It's boring. Hehe mwhahahahah)  
  
Harry let out a yelp, like he had been pinched, and fell forward in to the room. Snape and Ron jumped apart and starring first at Harry, then at each other and then back at Harry. Ron was the first to speak,  
"Erm, Harry, it's not what it looks like." Harry just stared back at him, his mouth opening and closeting like a fish.  
"Ron, I think what we were doing was exactly what it looked like..." Snape said quietly. His face was red, both from embarrassment and exhaustion (they were going at it whole heartedly).  
  
Harry just squeaked and stumbled up on to his shaky legs.  
  
"Harry," Ron said, a look of panic written all over his face, "you're not going to tell anyone, are you!"  
  
"I....I....I....," Harry said as he turned and flew out of the room. Snape and Ron looked at each other with a worried look as they both turned to chase Harry down.  
  
Harry stumbled down the hall towards his dorm room. By this time students were awake and they looked at Harry rushing down the hall with both Ron and Snape on his heels. Harry stopped at his door and had just enough breath left to whisper the password and trip inside the dorm. He looked over at Draco playing his Playstation and said "there is no way," before collapsing on the floor. The door slammed closed behind him and Draco heard people pounding on it demanding to be let in. One of them sounded suspiciously like Professor Snape. Draco walked over to the door and yelled through it, "Harry has passed out, so I'm not going to let you in!"  
  
"Draco, Draco is that you. Let me in Draco, its Professor Snape!"  
  
"Sorry I have so way of conforming that, so you're out of luck mate!"  
  
"Dammit Draco I Said Let Me IN!"  
  
"Sorry," Draco said as he reached down to pick Harry up, "I can't hear you any more!" Draco brought Harry in to his room and laid him on the bed. Draco was thinking about how ironic it was, because this is exactly what Harry did for him when he fell when a movement caught his eye. Harry was rocking back and forth on the bed in obvious distress. Draco walked over to him, sat down on the bed, picked him up and held him. He looked down at Harry's face and couldn't stop himself. He kissed Harry softly before putting him back on the bed and lying next to him. Harry turned on his side and cuddled up to Draco...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Zach was very tired when he got out of the shower although he had gotten a lot of sleep the night before. He walked through one of the doors in the bathroom that led to his room and changed in to a clean set of clothes. He lay in bed and was just drifting off to sleep when he heard Draco yelling something. He put a pillow over his head to try and block it out but for some reason that just seemed to make it louder. He sat up and when the yelling stopped he snuck out to investigate. There was no one in the common room so he crept over to Harry door and pushed it open. He got there just in time to see Draco kiss Harry and then lay down next to him.  
  
Zach was even more crushed than before. It was then that the pounding on the door started again. Zach walked over and opened the door to find an out of breath Ron and a crimson faced Snape in the doorway.  
  
"P-Professor Snape, is there something I can help you with?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Easton there is. Where is Mr. Potter?"  
  
An evil grin spread across Zach's face and he said "Why he is in his room, right through that door," he then pointed to the door with a lion engraved on the front.  
  
"Thank you very much Mr. Easton, 50 points to Huffelpuff." Snape said while he walked over to the door. He slammed it open and stepped inside. Harry shot up and looked down at Draco.  
  
"What are you doing in my bed Draco?" Harry asked, forgetting to call him Malfoy and not realizing it.  
  
"It looked to me as though you two were sleeping together." Snape said slyly.  
  
"With all due respect Professor, shut up. Now Harry I was in your bed because you were distraught and I thought you needed comforting." Draco said matter-of-factly.  
  
"I see." Harry said. He turned towards the door and saw Snape, Ron, and Zach all peering at him. Just looking at Ron and Snape made his throat freeze and he started looking a lot like a fish again.  
  
"Who would have thought, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, together?" Ron said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"It was then Harry got his voice back and shot back at Ron, "What do you know, I could say the same thing about you and S-." It was then someone shouted out "Voicelesinouse." And Harry's voice completely disappeared.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(A/N) Well for once I wrote a semi-long chapter, at least it seems long...hehe and there is even a cliff hanger. Well I hope this makes up for me not writing for awhile. Bye bye for now people. 


End file.
